Across the New Frontier
Across the New Frontier (新しいフロンティアを越えて Atarashī Furontia o koete) is a series by Windra, notably one of her first non-magical girl series, although it still retains some of the genre's characteristics. Instead, the series is mainly a fantasy, adventure and slice of life anime. A sequel, titled Across the New Frontier -MiRAI- is planned for the future. Plot Across the New Frontier episodes When dark powers though to be defeated reappear in Nova Limes, they don't hesitate to quickly conquering large parts of the world. A priestess named Jeanne Hohenheim is tasked with finding a way to defeat these evil forces, much to the dismay of one of her fellow priestesses. She sets out to sabotage Jeanne in many small ways. However when Jeanne tries performing a certain ritual, the priestess's meddling causes it to go wrong, most noticeable by the 'monster' it summmoned. Everyone besides Jeanne flees in a panic, but as she stays, she finds out what the ritual really did. Four strange girls appear, confused out of their minds (Notably, one of them brings the 'monster' with her). Soon it is revealed that they come from a place called 'Earth', but confusion strikes again when the girls aren't even from the same time! So of course, what would these five do, if not set out on an adventure to stop the evil forces threatening the world? Characters Main Characters Jeanne Hohenheim (ジャンヌ・ホーエンハイム Jan'nu Hōenhaimu) An 18 year old priestess from Nova Limes. She is rather gentle and soft-spoken, but would fight for a good cause. Before meeting the other girls, she was rather lonely and didn't really have a goal in life, which both changes. She is rather skilled with a lance and is sometimes blessed with small gifts from her deity. Chris Lawson (クリス・ローソン Kurisu Rōson) Chris is a 23 year old, born in 1931 and from Idaho, US. She is a pilot in the military and despite her young age, was part of several important missions. She is very proud of her family and is rather motherly and always prepared for any situation. She is the oldest in the group so she mothers the other girls and worries about them, even if she herself is rather reckless. Ruby Lester (ルビー・レスター Rubī Resutā) Born in 1948, Ruby is from Baton Rouge, Louisiana (in the US, of course) and despite only being 16 dreams of being a DJ and radio host. She is very adventurous and loves to travel despite her few means to do so. Ruby is very creative and has the unfortunate tendency to attract strange people wherever she goes. She is suprisingly skilled with firearms and loves to tinker, usually doing so together with Chris. Also known as 'the Nightfly'. Elizabeth Harker (エリザベス・ハーカー Erizabesu Hākā) Nicknamed 'Eliza', she is from England and was born in 1882. Right now, she's 20 and very suprised by being thrusted into a new world. She is very polite and reserved and always sees the best in everybody, never acting out of place like she was taught. She learns how much the world changes in the future though the girls and although she is surprised, she is ultimately happy with the changes. For some odd reason, she can fight using various swords and rapiers as well as bows, but how is ultimately unknown. Azalea Carter (アザレア・カーター Azarea Kātā) The youngest of the group at 15, as well as being from 1983. From Rhode Island, US. On the surface, Azalea appears to be a regular high school student. However, she seems to be hiding something and has a hard time controlling it. She has knowledge of the most random and weirdest things and is always excited to learn more. Recently, she found out that she has quite the extended family, after meeting her father for the first time. Antagonists Nova van Helsing (ノバ ・ファン・ヘルシング Noba fan Herushingu) A young woman working for the dark forces invading Nova Limes for some reason. Very sarcastic and passive-agressive and likes to mess with people. Supporting Naphthalin[[Naphthalin von Gladiolus| von Gladiolus]]' '(ナフタリン・フォン・グラジオラス Nafutarin fon Gurajiorasu) Crown princess of Nova Limes. She plans to reign the kingdom herself one day, but her parents seem to have other plans. Despite being quite unexperienced and unknowing about her kingdom she always tries her best to learn as much as she can, to one day be a good leader. Aja (エイジャ Eija) A demon girl wanting to raise in the ranks and become a powerful demon. However due to her appearance she is often overlooked or disregarded, which annoys her very much. Locations Nova Limes - The main setting of the season, as well as Jeanne's homeland. The other main characters are transported there unexpecitedly. Trivia Gallery JeanneProfile.png|Profile of Jeanne Hohenheim RubyProfile.png|Profile of Ruby Lester AzaleaProfile.png|Profile of Azalea Carter Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Slice of Life Category:Fan Anime Category:User:Fynxfan Category:Across the New Frontier